


Up in Flames

by PBBWriter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBBWriter/pseuds/PBBWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Happy Coincidence. Finally in a good place what will happen when Happy and Rory hit one monumental fork in their road as a couple? Can they learn to navigate each other in the most unexpected situations when lives aren't on the line?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The floorboards creaked beneath Happy as he paced around the table where Juice sat with his laptop, working diligently for some sign of, well, anything. Juice almost didn't want to tell Happy that, as every other time before, there were no hits on anything. He turned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, brother."

"Nothing?" He growled, furious and heartbroken.

"Not since the day she left." Lowering his voice for the sake of privacy Juice took a giant risk. "What the hell happened that would make her bolt?"

Happy's cold eyes landed on Juice and he was silent. "It's my fault." Was all he said, it was the only thing he said when anyone asked where Rory had gone or what had happened.

"I'm sorry," Juice repeated. "I can try again in a few days."

"No, I'm over it."

Juice watched him stalk out of the clubhouse and he knew, everyone knew, Happy was far from over Rory's disappearance.

\---

***One Year Earlier***

"Hap?"

Rory bounded down the stairs when she heard Happy's Harley in the driveway. It had been six months since the Russian incident and the club, or most of them, had just arrived from Belfast on their mission to bring Abel back to Charming. As soon as Happy walked in the door Rory threw her arms around him and kissed him ardently.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ror." He slung her over his shoulder and went for the steps.

"Aren't you tired?" The question was littered with giggles as she ran her nails up and down his back. "I think you need to rest after your long trip."

Flinging her on the bed, he shook his head and began to undress. "No, I don't." He said, sliding into bed beside her. "It was a fucking mess." The words were sad as he pulled her close.

"I'm sorry." She softly pet his cheek. "Rats and traitors, right?"

"Yeah. Fucking Irish pricks."

The last thing Rory actually wanted to do was have sex with Happy but she knew that was what he wanted. It was one of the few ways he showed her how special she was. There was never a woman he'd committed to before, stayed faithful to for any amount of time and Rory wasn't going to ignore that. His lips and hands roamed her body eagerly but it wasn't long before he ditched the sweet foreplay and entered her with force.

Rory enjoyed it, the physical at least; it was the emotional aspect of making love to Happy she couldn't handle at that moment. He finished before she could but dutifully slipped his fingers down to caress her to climax.

"Shit," she moaned as tears filled her eyes. "We have to talk." She managed to say knowing if she didn't she'd put it off and that couldn't happen.

"What?" Instantly he was annoyed.

"We never talked about where we stand on kids and I know you, I'm sure you're not chomping at the bit to be a daddy. You're not, are you?"

He shrugged. "I never thought about it but I'm not really looking for that."

'Yeah, I didn't think so." Rory got up and hurried into the bathroom.

"Why? What's going on?"

Rory huffed, wishing he had guessed and quickly cleaned up. "I'm pregnant, Hap." She said, opening the door again and searching his face for some reaction but, as usual, it was stone. "Hello?"

"You said you were on the pill."

"I am but I had that sinus infection, remember the urgent care place gave me that Z pack? Antibiotics can screw with birth control."

"Goddamn it." He hollered, turning his back on her.

"I'm sorry." She uttered, throwing her clothes on. "I just figured I'd tell you before."

"Before what?"

"You want me to get rid of it don't you?"

Surprisingly, the question stunned him. "Yeah." He said quickly.

"That's all I needed to know. I already have an appointment." She would when she left and called to make one, of course.

"Thank fuck." He sighed, his body visibly relaxing. When Happy wrapped his arms around her Rory swallowed down a sob and hugged him back. "I love you, little girl."

"Yeah, me too." She stuttered, heartbroken that the second time he ever said those words were in such a painful situation.

"When are you going? You want me to go with you?"

"No, I don't want you there. I don't remember, next week, but it's on the calendar at my place."

"Cool, so you're good with this?" He let her go and smiled a little.

"I'm good, Hap."


	2. Chapter 2

That week had been painful for Rory, isolating really. She kept her head in her work and used it as an excuse to not spend much time with Happy. She did schedule an appointment at the clinic despite her uncertainty. Happy showed up to drop her off even after she repeatedly told him not to, she could see he felt guilty about something but she wasn't sure what.

"You sure you don't want me to go in?"

"Hap, I didn't even want you to drop me off."

She waited, silently begging him to ask her what she wanted, but he just nodded and kissed her cheek. Happy assumed she'd have said something, especially considering Rory never had an issue telling him what she really thought.

"I'll be here waiting." He said, relaxing back into the driver's seat of her car. There was no way she'd be riding on a Harley afterwards.

"Happy, I love you." She said with a dark tone.

"Okay." He said, his eyebrows knitted with confusion. "You too."

That was the last time Happy would see her. She never walked out of the clinic and he'd spend the last year searching for her. It wasn't until he found out her rent was still being paid that he suspected something other than foul play, although he didn't want to. After he'd beaten his way through the rats and dealers who always had their ears to the ground and the club never received a threat or ransom call, he trusted she did in fact leave him and hadn't been taken.

Happy knew why she left. He wouldn't admit it at first, even to himself, but he knew it had everything to do with that baby.

\--

Rory glanced at the calendar, remembering the date, and felt her heart fall. It had been exactly one year since she'd left Charming and she couldn't help but wonder what Happy was doing and how he was. Even back then it struck her as a cruel thing but not as much as when she really thought about how much he'd opened up to her.

"Hey." She scooped up the phone right as it began to ring. "Yeah, 8734 is the baby mama. Just don't go busting in and try to grab him going in or out. If that kid is there it'll end bad and I'll kill you."

Johnny chuckled a little and nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Yep. We weren't going to, just calm down."

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" She asked randomly.

"Is this really the time?" He checked the clip in his gun. "I don't, by the way."

"Thanks, John."

Rory had taken plenty of precautions to be sure Happy didn't follow her to Oregon. She had nowhere else to go but she knew he'd look there first. He did, which is why she waited and began using a new name.

"Please do not think about going back." He begged her. "What happened was shitty and I know you're mad and hurt and he's probably pissed. I think you're better off here at home."

"What makes you think I'd go back?"

"I know you and I know for some fucking reason you love him. He ain't good for you, obviously. If he was you wouldn't have felt you needed to bolt." As Johnny spoke he was staking out a bounty but there was no action.

"I didn't leave because I think he's bad for me, John. I didn't want him to hate me or for me to end up hating or resenting him." Rory's eyes began to fill as she played back her arrival in Oregon. She was a mess, emotionally torn apart, and it took convincing for Johnny to even trust her after the way they left things after her stabbing. "I didn't know what I wanted to do and being there made it impossible to think clearly."

"Ror, I gotta go." He spoke in a whisper. "Just don't leave until I get home okay?"

"Okay. Be safe."

\--

Rory had already packed a small bag. She was terrified of what she'd find in Charming and how Happy would react to seeing her. No decision had been made about the length of her stay or what she'd do once she arrived but that didn't matter.

"Aurora." Johnny groaned as he came back into the house the next morning. "Why?" He gestured to the bags by the front door.

"I have to, I have to apologize and explain shit. I'm not moving back and expecting this big romantic reunion. I'm sure he hates me but he deserves to know. You don't understand the man he was and how he changed, I don't think I appreciated it as much as I should have."

None of that meant anything to Johnny. All he really cared about was keeping Rory safe. "You trust him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want him hurting you."

"Oh shit, no, he'd never hurt me. I'm sure he'll say some mean shit but you know, it's probably less than I deserve."

"If you need me I'll be here. I'm not taking any jobs in case something happens."

Rory smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"If it works out, you're gonna stay?"

"I don't know. I really don't think it's going to end well, Johnny."

"If I was him I'd forgive you."


	3. Chapter 3

"This was a bad idea." Rory whispered into the empty room. After settling in Charming and airing out her dusty, stale smelling apartment, Rory sat on the couch. She was terrified of Happy's reaction although the prospect of actually seeing him excited her.

Locking and unlocking her phone screen Rory decided on a text. Cowardly, sure, but she couldn't actually speak the words. Typing out a few sentences, she read it over a couple times unsure she should actually send it.

"It's Rory. I'm sorry. If you want to talk I'm back at my apartment, if not I understand."

As soon as she hit the button and the message sent Rory's heart stopped. "Fuck, he's going to kill me."

\--

Just finishing the dirty job of burying Miles after Juice had killed him, Happy was not in the greatest of moods. He flipped open his burner, the one he'd kept since the day Rory left in case she wanted to contact him, and almost couldn't believe it when he saw the text.

"Shit." He tossed his shovel and flashlight down and looked at Phil. "I gotta go."

"What?" The prospect looked terrified and dumbfounded. "Jax said to stay here, we gotta do this."

"I'll call Jax, just finish cleaning up."

Happy trudged through the woods, his phone attached to his ear as he hit the clearing. "Brother, I'm heading out. I got some personal shit to deal with."

"Your mom alright?" Jax asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, she's fine."

Jax nodded to himself, there was only one other personal relationship Happy held that high. "Let me guess, you found her?"

"I'm reachable." That was all he said before hanging up and jumping on his bike.

\--

Rory didn't move when she heard his bike rumbling up the block and even if she wanted to she couldn't. Paralyzed with fear she sat and listened to him clomping up the steps, faster than she ever heard before, until he got to the door. Before she arrived back home she wouldn't ever have imagined he'd hurt her but suddenly she wasn't so sure.

Forcing herself to stand she moved toward the door. "Rory?" He called out and she wretched at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, Hap." She said sheepishly when she opened the door.

As soon as he had a full view of her, Happy roughly yanked her to him and kissed her with anger. The force literally took her breath away and Rory pushed him back simply so she could breathe.

"Where the fuck did you go?" He barked, shutting the door with his boot as he walked into the apartment.

"First," she mumbled, "Vegas then back to Oregon, back home."

"Oregon?" He asked, incensed she'd actually go back to those men. "I thought you were dead!" He shouted, letting the sorrow and fury he felt building for twelve months finally leave his body. "And when I found out you weren't, I wished you were."

Rory cowered away, a tiny gasp filling the silence between them. "Jesus, Hap."

"I didn't mean that." He said seeing how petrified she was. "It woulda been easier knowing where you were is all. You should fucking told me, I woulda left you alone if that's what you wanted."

"That's not what I really wanted." Slowly she relaxed, her words holding more weight once she felt the assumed threat had dissipated. "I just... I didn't know what I wanted to do."

"You never said shit." Now he was growing defensive. "If you didn't want to get rid of it you didn't have to. We could have like, talked about it."

"I didn't."

"Then why did you say you would? Why did you go there then ditch me?"

"I didn't want you to hate me or the baby if I decided to keep it and I didn't want to hate you either."

Happy turned his back on her unsure of what to say. "I never said you had to."

"I **didn't** , Hap."

"You didn't?" He turned to her, jaw open, and repeated the question. "You didn't get rid of it?"

"Her. I didn't get rid of her."

"Fuck." The word was a hard, breathless whisper.

"I'm sorry." She said confidently, never doubting her decision but apologizing for the way she handled it all. "I had her three months ago, she was late."

"A little girl?"

Rory smiled at that, his nickname for her, but felt herself crumbling from the horrid display between them. "Yeah, her name is Emma Eloise."

Happy took a few stumbling steps backward toward the door. "I'm not... You know, I can't-"

Raising her hand, Rory stopped him from going any further. "That's what I thought but it wasn't my decision to make. It's yours. I just didn't want to rob her of her father if you actually wanted to be in her life. You should go." Rory said coldly, angrier than she thought she'd be. "She'll be up soon for a bottle."

"She's here?"

"In the bedroom." Rory's eyes flashed with joy at the minimal interest he showed. "She looks like you but without the creepy killer eyes."

"Poor kid."

Rory shoulders slumped as she turned and grabbed the bottle from the fridge. Running the hot water, she placed it in the sink and looked back at Happy.

"I'm sorry for everything." She said defeated. "I just couldn't do it. I didn't want to. I'm not forcing her on you at all but I want you to know I love you and I never wanted it to end like this."

"I never wanted it to end at all."

Rory let out a stifled sob, his rare and fleeting vulnerability cutting her. Awkwardly, he put an arm around her, it was stiff and almost off putting like the entire beginning of their relationship. "Did you really want me to have an abortion, I mean really?" She asked, the words muffled by his chest.

Happy shrugged. "I didn't actually think about it. It was the first, easiest option so I went with it."

"Do you want to see her?" Stepping away, she reached for the bottle as Emma started to whine.

"I don't know." He said grateful for the distance as Rory walked to the bedroom.

Nodding, she left the door open in hopes he'd join her. Happy watched as Rory scooped the little wiggling blob into her arms and silenced her with the bottle. Bobbing around the room gently, Rory smiled and cooed as she fed her daughter. Happy took slow, measured steps toward the threshold catching glimpses as Rory danced. She turned and stopped, shocked to see him still there let alone so close.

"This is her," she whispered walking closer.

"Jesus Christ." Happy groaned feeling the tiny, olive skinned bundle reaching into his chest and tugging at his heart. "I can't do this, Ror."

"Oh," she was actually surprised by his reaction to seeing her. "Okay."

"She's...beautiful but," he stopped unsure of what to say.

"It's fine." She turned away as if to shield the child from him. "I don't need money or anything. You can go."

Happy closed the bedroom door behind him but didn't leave. He listened to Rory speak softly through the monitor as she told Emma how much Mommy loves her no matter what. Every noise and word he cataloged and memorized, even the baby's little burp.

When Rory managed to get Emma back to sleep, she snuck quietly out into the living room again. She stopped, gasping, looking at Happy expectantly.

"Jesus, what are you still doing here?"

"That scares me." He pointed to the bedroom. "The way you used to."

"She'll probably break my heart; I've come to grips with that. Most kids do. Look, Hap, you don't have to feel guilty. This is not something you wanted and I told you I would take care of it. I'm still doing that just not the way we originally planned. You don't have to do anything, I don't expect anything either. I just want you to know I'm sorry and I can easily say I have never loved another person the way I love you, except for her."

Happy charged at her, pinning her against the wall, and kissed her again with passion. Neither one of them knew what was happening but there was nothing more natural than when Rory and Happy were physically intimate. Their bodies moved perfectly together, even after all that time, and there was no need to become reacquainted with each other because they never forgot.

"Are you sure?" She asked, moaning, as he fondled her breasts and shimmied her cotton pajama shorts to her ankles before making quick work of his belt.

Picking her up, Happy sat her on the edge of the table and leaned her back, cradling her head gently. "You don't ever have to ask that." He whispered, sliding into her with unprecedented gentleness. "Shit." He growled, his voice vibrating from his chest. "I missed you." He spoke, burying his face in her neck as he thrust, slowly increasing his speed.

Rory hooked her ankles behind his back and lifted her hips wanting every inch of Happy inside her. As he moved hard and fast, causing the table to squeak across the floor, Rory tried desperately to stifle her pleasure filled cries. The act itself was short, the intensity of their relationship and the tense angry build up proved too much for either of them to hold out as long as they wanted.

Trembling beneath him, Rory smiled sadly. "I've waited over a year for that."

"Clean up." He said, helping her to stand with weak, wobbly legs. "We'll sleep on it."

"Really?" Not waiting for an answer, she moved carefully to the bathroom and when she came back out Happy was waiting by the bedroom door. "We probably won't wake her, she's a heavy sleeper, but just be really quiet."

Sneaking in they slipped under the covers and much to Rory's surprise, Happy offered his arm to her as he always had before. They both knew this was far from the beginning of some happy home life but they'd fought and made up, she thought, so Rory hoped that next they would actually talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy laid completely still, the gentle snoring from the bassinet and Rory's body against his was sending him into overload. Carefully he wriggled out from under her and tiptoed into the living room where he got dressed in silence. There was nothing that could change the awkward vulnerability and fear he felt now that he knew Emma existed he just didn't know how to deal with it. This was why he never wanted children and why if he thought about the decision to abort, he probably would have changed his mind. Happy kept his dark, freakish side as a cover, a protective layer. He refused pain by pushing most of the light from his life away. It started filtering in with Rory and now, since seeing that baby, he felt a spotlight shining around him.

\--

When Rory opened her eyes a few hours later Happy was gone. It was the last thing she expected to find and it was completely crushing. Holding herself together, just barely, she crawled out of bed and into the kitchen before Emma woke again. She'd been used for sex once before, but it didn't hurt the way Happy's disappearance had. She assumed she deserved it, that it served her right for what he had done to him.

Breaking down on the couch, she sobbed into a swaddling blanket. Her body shook violently as she cried over not only her loss but Emma's as well. "Stupid bitch," she said harshly. "I shouldn't have ran. Shit, I did this. I'm so sorry Ems; Mommy ruined your relationship with your dad before you were even born."

Her stomach churning didn't stop her from brewing coffee from the small bag of groceries she purchased. Rory cried, albeit with less force, as she tried to make sense of her thoughts and plan her next move. Going back to Oregon seemed so depressing, pathetic. Maybe she'd go somewhere else, start fresh but she couldn't help feeling as if she was giving up something she wasn't ready to yet.

\--

"Hey brother." Jax greeted a Happy warmly as he sulked into the clubhouse. "Guess it didn't go well last night?"

"I'm fine." He grunted helping himself to coffee from behind the bar. "It's a fucked up situation."

"No doubt." He agreed. "Is she staying?"

"I don't know what's happening. I'm good, really." Happy wanted Jax to believe him but he didn't.

"Alright, you need anything just let me know."

Happy nodded and sucked down the scalding hot liquid. When he left, he didn't think of anything but getting out of that damn apartment but he knew she'd be upset and that nagged at him now. Looking up from his coffee, he watched the exchange between Tara, Gemma and Jax while Abel sat happily in his father's arms. Happy didn't want that, he didn't think he did, but Happy kept finding his thoughts drifting to Rory and Emma.

"Hey Jax," Happy called out as the girls left with Abel. "When you first had Abel, what was that like?"

"He was sick, it was uhh, fucking scary. I kept my distance but obviously, I came around. I never wanted that kid, I told Wendy that too but now, there's no one I love more."

That just made Happy's situation harder. He didn't want to that, he wanted to hear how easy it was but clearly, it was just as intense as he imagined. "Alright, thanks man."

"Wait," Jax lowered his voice. "Did she have a baby?" Happy dropped his head and kept his eyes to the floor. "Oh shit, brother."

"She said she'll leave, she doesn't need help or anything she just wanted me to know."

Looking around conspiratorially Jax nodded, knowing Happy's dilemma. "Don't let her go. I think you'll regret it, brother. It's one thing if they were never born but you saw it, right?"

"Her." Happy corrected.

"Aw shit. Yeah brother, you need to do something about that. I mean, you do what you want, but if Wendy took my kid away, well you know what I went through to get Abel back form the Irish."

"You keep this between us? I don't want them knowing."

"You got it, Hap. This stays between us." Jax smiled and hugged Happy roughly. "Congratulations."

\--

"I don't know what I'm doing yet." She sighed, watching Emma as she batted at a few toys hanging above her head. "It's obvious he doesn't want her or me so I just gotta figure out what I'm doing from here."

"Where are you?" Brad sat in his office chair, Rory's medical file open on his desk, and leisurely swiveled from side to side.

"Still in Charming."

"You sound thrilled. I'm surprised Johnny let you go alone."

With an uncomfortable laugh, Rory covered her hesitation as she searched for an answer. "Hap and John never got along, they hate each other actually. He gave me the 'be careful' speech and has called me a bunch but he's not coming to town if he doesn't have to."

"I think you should come back to Oregon."

Rory smirked and rolled her eyes. "Whose advice is that, doctor, friend or unrequited crush?"

"All three actually."

"I meant what I said, Brad. Even if Hap wasn't a factor, I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He smiled to himself. "You never did tell me what the hell happened before you left town that got you working again. That anxiety was debilitating I can't imagine the magic it took to wipe the slate clean."

"I just took shit into my own hands and realized I am much more capable than I ever thought I was."

"Open to interpretation."

Rory laughed to herself knowing he would probably pitch a fit hearing the story of Happy's kidnapping and her role in finding him. "Yeah well, you're free to interpret but I'm not confirming or denying anything."

"Oh fuck." She whispered hearing a bike out front. "I think he's back."

"Murder suicide?"

"Not funny. I'll call you later."

Not waiting for his goodbye, Rory tossed her phone on the table and bent over to kiss Emma on the cheek. Happy would not be thrilled to hear of that friendship but she didn't go to Goldstein for a friend but for the name of a good OBGYN in the area. From there they built a nice relationship.

"What do you want?" She asked through the door as his boots signaled his arrival.

"We gotta talk."

"No, you were perfectly clear. It's fine. We don't need you, Hap."

"I have a key, just let me in."

Defeated she opened the door. "You're an asshole."

"Doesn't feel good does it? Least you knew I didn't die or some shit."

"No I just knew you used me for a fuck and peaced out. I think I'd rather you were dead." She sneered repeating his words from the day before. "Really, what do you want?"

"I don't want you to leave." He admitted quietly. "I don't know shit about that," he pointed to Emma. "But I don't want you to go anywhere."

"She has a name Hap. I know it's scary, trust me I feel like my fucking heart is outside my body but it's what I chose. You didn't want her, she'll never know because I can't imagine how hurtful that would be to hear, so I'm giving you an out."

"Remember when I said I was scared?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why do you think I don't what that shit? I see what chicks and kids do to the guys, I don't want to feel that."

Rory kept her mouth shut not wanting to interrupt him when he actually spoke that much truth. He stared at her for a moment before nodding so she would speak.

"I know it sucks but you love your mom and your aunt, it might be more intense but do you really want to be the fucking Tacoma Killer with the creepy eyes forever?"

"I have no problems with who I am."

"You're a father."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"What do you want, Hap?"

"I want my fucking club and I want my old lady."

"And your daughter?"

"Said it yourself, I don't have a choice do I? She's here. Can't change that."

"What a sweetheart." She huffed. "If I didn't know you so well I'd storm out of here and never look back after hearing you say that shit about her but I know what you mean. We're not jumping back in, Hap. Lets just see how this fits."

"I like that. Can you not tell anyone? I don't need that shit from them right now."

Rory looked at him in shock. "Jesus Christ."

"You ran to wrap your head around it. Just give me a break, Ror."

"Yeah. Fine. She's our little secret."


	5. Chapter 5

A Few Awkward Weeks Later...

"Really?" Rory strutted around the apartment in her bath towel with the phone to her ear. "No, I'm not. I have to come back in a few days for Emma's checkup but we're doing well here. I think he's coming around."

This time when Johnny tried to get Rory to go home he was at least respectful and did so in a caring manner but it still didn't work. Rory knew he and Brad hated the idea of her being anywhere near Happy, especially with an infant, but that was their issue to work out. Peeking in to see Emma still sleeping Rory went back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. As the dryer ran, Happy arrived using his key and upon seeing she was not ready and the bassinet was right in the living room he wanted to run. Taking a seat, he eyed her suspiciously as she slept.

"Ah shit," he whispered as she squirmed. "Don't cry." On cue, she opened her eyes and began to wail and the sound immediately alerted Rory.

"What happened?" She asked, her hair half dry, and checked the clock. "She's not due for another bottle for like forty five minutes."

"Nothing happened." He said anxiously. Strides had certainly been made but he was still keeping a careful distance between him and the child. Rory knew he'd need some prodding.

Rory made a bottle but checked Rory first for a wet diaper and the like before deciding she was probably just hungry. "I hate that, makes me feel so shitty. I'm still new at this and sometimes I look at her and have no idea why she's crying."

Happy actually smiled at that a little. It was nice seeing Rory in such a drastically different role. "Porker was just hungry."

"Be nice," Rory stuck out her tongue. "She's not a porker she's just big boned."

"Porker." He repeated and sat back down. It was slowly becoming more normal, although still weird, but Happy didn't like how quickly he became accustomed to Emma's presence.

"Can you finish with this?" She moved her eyes from the bottle to Happy. "My hair will be totally weird on one side."

Happy shook his head and Rory sat, monumentally disappointed. "Okay. I'll just put it up then."

"Why don't we just hang in tonight?"

Closing her eyes, Rory counted to ten in her head before looking at him again. "No. I'm going out. If you want to go home or stay here, fine, but I'm not locking her away or pretending she doesn't exist for your comfort level."

"I'm sorry." He grumbled watching how carefully Rory placed Emma in her bassinet.

"You don't have to hold her but finish giving her this." There was no softness in her voice; Rory was demanding it and Happy knew he had to no matter how badly he didn't want to. He took the bottle from her and, with Rory's help, began feeding Emma again. "Don't jam it in her mouth, just hold it there. Sometimes she doesn't finish and she won't be able to spit it out if you're holding it too hard."

That little bit of advice as she walked back into the bedroom terrified him. The entire time he swore he would going to choke the baby accidentally. It wasn't until Emma completely drained the bottle that Happy actually took a breath.

"Not too bad, huh?" Rory asked from the bathroom doorframe. "Next time maybe you can hold her?"

"Maybe."

"She needs to be burped."

"Okay." He nodded and waited for Rory to take over. She paced over and scooped up Emma with one arm while draping a long burp cloth over Happy's shoulder. "Me?"

"Yeah." She snapped and positioned the baby on his shoulder. "Tap her back lightly." Rory have his arm a few pats before for reference and sat back to watch. "You can use a little more force or we'll be here all day."

"I don't want to break her."

"You won't break her, I promise." When Emma let out a loud, short burp both of her parents smiled. Rory stood and helped adjust the baby in his arms and instantly the infant smiled as she looked up at Happy. Of course, Rory knew it was most likely more from the bottle and burp than Happy himself but it was a beautiful sight.

With tears in her eyes, Rory grabbed the diaper bag and pushed the stroller toward the door. Happy looked down at the little girl's smile, her eyes closing slowly as she began to fall asleep, and felt a wave of monumentally overwhelming love crash over him. He thought the realization of how he felt for Rory was difficult but that sent him spiraling.

"I don't want to carry her down the steps." He admitted quietly.

"You're fine." Rory eyed the stroller and pulled a face. "Would you have a problem carrying that?" She pointed toward the black messenger bag she'd been using for Emma.

"I guess not." He shrugged after seeing how clearly it wasn't covered in pink bunnies or something equally ridiculous. "Why?"

"I'm going to wear her. It's easier."

"Alright, whatever that means. Let's go before Gemma kicks my ass."

\--

They took Rory's car to the gardens where they were holding the annual fundraiser for upkeep and renovations. Rory had Emma wrapped tightly to her chest, her little face barely peeking out to keep the sun from disturbing her sleep. No one knew of Emma's existence except for Jax and Happy felt his palms grow sweaty as he and Rory strolled over, hand in hand, toward the two tables the Sons filled up. Half-Sack bounced over, happier than the others to see Rory, but when he opened his arms for a hug Happy stopped him with a hard palm to the chest.

"Hey man," he said defensively. "I didn't mean anything."

"Just be careful." Pointing to the scrunched face against Rory's chest Happy felt a strange surge of excitement and pride when Half-Sack smiled happily.

"Holy shit, you had a baby?"

"No," Rory whispered. "We kidnapped her."

"She's ours." Happy barked and nodded at Jax, his major supporter through the entire ordeal. Sack got a closer look before turning to the others. Just those two simple words meant more to Rory than anything he had ever said to her. Her heart swelled and she smiled at him sweetly.

"I love you." She said for the first time since their fight when she first arrived home. Happy smiled and winked at her as Sack raised his voice.

"Uhh, guys," Sack called out to the others. "Hap is a fucking dad."

"Shut up, prospect." Tig hollered and threw a handful of balled up napkins in their direction.

"It's true." Happy announced, leading Rory closer to them with a firm hand on her lower back, and proudly presented the girls to the club.

Gemma watched with Luann as the club gathered around the new family with joy and offered many congratulations. "Poor Hap," Gemma said. "Baby girls are the worst."

\--

"You're doing really well." Rory said as she laid Emma in her bassinet. "How do you think it went today?"

"The guys were happy, it felt good."

"You know what else feels good?"

She sauntered over to him with a devilish grin and a look in her eyes Happy knew too well. It was a miracle for him since she refused to sleep with him after he'd ditched her in the middle of the night. Standing close, she pulled her shirt up over her head and sucked on her bottom lip.

"Fucking finally." He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back onto the couch eagerly. It didn't take long for him to strip to his boxers but Rory was still dressed as he got to his knees. "Can't help me out?"

"You want me so bad you can do the work."

He did. Happy quickly got Rory down to just her panties, their lips locked the entire time. Giving her some extra attention rather than jump right to it Happy left a trail of red marks down her neck and chest. The snap of elastic as she pulled her hand from his boxers and pushed them down made him lift her from the couch and lay her out on the carpet. She'd have rug burns but Rory loved it. Happy guided her leg around his waist and slipped into her torturously slowly. She gasped, her nails digging into his back, and focused on not shrieking the way she so desperately wanted to.

"You're so fucking tight." He grunted, his hips moving faster and faster as he slammed into her. Rory smiled as he held her wrists tight together above her head and she wriggled playfully against his grasp. The compliment helped diminish her postpartum body fears as did the eagerness and passion he showed as they moved in sync.

When he slowed, in hopes of prolonging their romp, Rory gripped his ass and lifted her hips toward him. "Please don't stop," she begged, yelping as he slapped her ass, "Harder Hap."

He obliged, knowing she was seconds away from climaxing, lifted her a few inches and kissed her hard to keep her quiet. Happy always knew, he could feel her tighten around him and her little moans were higher and sputtered right before she orgasmed.

"Goddamn it." He growled as he finished, the words vibrated from his mouth to her skin as he buried his face in her breasts. "You're not running again."

"I'm not." She said breathlessly. "I'm home now. I swear."


	6. Chapter 6

Two Months Later...

"So, Emma has her six month checkup and then I can come back, settle her for a nap and help you guys?"

Happy nodded his eyes on the road as they made the trek to Oregon to move Rory and Emma back into Charming officially and completely. "Sure. How much shit could you two really have?"

With a shy smile, Rory nodded and laughed to herself. Poor Happy had no idea how much there was for him to move and most of it was Emma's. It had been a miserable few months without all of her toys and a proper crib. Rory felt like a terrible mother but she was anxious about the move until Happy suggested her and the baby move in with him. He claimed it was a strategic decision and would save time but she could see the changes in him and she knew deep down it was much more.

"I found a new pediatrician too; Tara gave me the number for Abel and Thomas' doctor so this will be the last trip up here."

"Ever?" He asked with a quick look over to her.

"For a while." Rory laughed as he glared at her. "Hey, I can't cut off an entire state."

"What the fuck, Ror? You said me and the prospects would be doing this alone." When they pulled into Johnny's driveway and saw him and Brad, sharing a few beers, Happy was furious. Not only did it annoy him to know Rory and Emma had been living with Johnny but now seeing him and the doctor really set him off. "And why the fuck is he here?"

"Brad helped me find an OB and pediatrician in the area. I wanted good doctors not some random one I found on Google. They've been really good friends to me."

"For now."

"Hap, please."

"I'm cool." He threw the car into park and got out just as the moving truck and prospects pulled up the street. "We don't need help."

"Hi guys," Rory said with exaggerated happiness. "I thought you were all going to be busy today?"

"We switched our plans around." Johnny spoke with a smug grin but his guilt heavy words betrayed him.

"If you don't want our help I could go with Rory and Little Miss Emma to the doctor." Placing his beer on the edge of a stack of boxes Brad made his way over to Rory as she bounced the baby on her hip.

Happy stepped in front of Rory and shook his head. "Don't go near my daughter." Really, there was no need for such hostility but since the day Rory woke up in the hospital; Happy began to dislike the doctor. He seemed shady and far too interested in her for Happy's liking.

"Hap." Rory scolded him and stepped out from his shadow. "Thank you, Brad but I can handle the appointment."

"You shouldn't have to go alone."

"One more word, asshole." Happy warned, taking a step forward.

"Brad, you should go." Rory handed Emma off to Happy knowing she was the only thing that could keep him from hauling off on Brad. "We don't need your help or your shit stirring. I'm happy and Emma is very happy to be with her father."

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"Sorry or not, you should go." Johnny said taking a stand and supporting Rory even if he didn't like Happy.

Brad shot him a scathing look but nodded and walked down the driveway to his Audi. Embarrassed and angry, Rory headed into the house while Phil and the others began loading things into the truck.

"Let me talk to her." Johnny said. "It's my fault anyway."

Happy just nodded, Emma's little fingers picking at the corner of his Redwood patch. "She's gotta go soon."

"I know."

Johnny moved into the house and found Rory crying on the couch. He never would have expected that. "Jesus, Ror, you're seriously crying?"

"Shut up," she chuckled sadly. "My hormones are still a fucking mess."

"I'm sorry I brought him. I just wanted you to know there's people who care about you, just in case, you know, you want to come back."

"I'm not coming back, John. I'm sorry. I love Hap and he's turned into a weird, awkward but phenomenal father. Emma just adores him too."

"You think he'll stick with this?"

"He's not like that." Rory wiped her tears. "He doesn't jump into shit like this for fun. It literally took him weeks to even hold her and months to admit he ever had feelings for me. He doesn't do these things easily or unless he really feels strongly about it."

"So he loves you? Both of you? I was there when Emma was born, Ror, I held your hand through it all. I love that little girl. I don't want to see either of you getting hurt."

"He does. I know he does and I would never do anything that was even remotely dangerous. I don't want her getting hurt emotionally or physically."

"I'd say I'll kill him if he hurts you two but I don't think I'd make it that far."

"Probably not."

"Go take her to the doctor and we'll pack you up."

Rory nodded and as they stood she hugged Johnny. "Thank you for everything, John."

When the exited the house Half-Sack was waiting in her car while Happy sat on the grass with Emma.. "He's going with you." Happy said. "No questions, Ror."

"I agree with that one." Johnny said as he picked up a box.

"Be good." Rory whispered to Happy as she grabbed Emma from the grass. "Please?"

"No promises." He mumbled and kissed Emma on the cheek. The little girl slapped him, hard, and giggled at his stunned reaction.

"Holy shit." Rory burst out laughing. "Has she ever done that before?"

"No." He said as his lips curled into a smile. "I like it though. She better slap any guy who touches her." Rory laughed and walked away. Happy knocked on the window as Rory buckled Emma in the back seat. "Nothing happens to them, hear me?"

"Promise." Sack nodded. "They'll be safe."


	7. Chapter 7

Six Months Later/Two Days After Emma’s First Birthday

 

Cleaning up after the last of the guests left Rory grabbed two beers and handed one to Happy. There wasn't many people there, just the club and any children of the members. They ordered pizza and had cake, it was a simple celebration just like most of the other birthday parties.

“I think she's turning out okay considering we’re her parents.” Rory remarked as she tossed the last bit of wrapping paper into the recycling bin.

“You want her to turn out like us?”

“No.” Rory said quickly. “I want her to go to college and be a normal, productive member of society. I don't want her to live with the constant threat.”

Happy didn't ether but there was some pride in the idea she might one day be an old lady. There were some members who participated in extracurricular activities but there were others who didn't, mostly the younger set. Happy wasn't sure he'd mind seeing her with one of them opposed to some civilian. His original hope, Emma being a hermit who never got involved with men, seemed far fetched.

“So she shouldn't follow in her mom’s footsteps?” His hand moved up her shirt and Happy ran his fingers over the tattoo of his name between her breasts. The tail of the Y crept down and lead to the standard old lady design she'd had done on her lower sternum.

“She's too good to be an old lady.” Rory slapped his hand away. “That hurt, you're lucky I even did it.”

“Boo fucking hoo.” He pulled her shirt up and grinned as he looked over the tattoo. “Marking my woman.”

“And I marked my man.” She added and tapped his collarbone where her named was inked into his skin. With a giggle, she stepped away from him and grabbed another beer. “Johnny mentioned taking me and Em out for lunch and to the zoo or something for her birthday.”

“Just you three?”

“Yes. He's scared of you and he knows not to ambush me with Brad again.”

“When?”

“Day after tomorrow.”

Happy pursed his lips and nodded slowly. “I got some shit to do anyway. You should go.”

“Really? It's cool?”

“Yeah. It's cool.”

\--

The day had come and Happy begrudgingly watched Rory and Emma pull out from the lot and head toward Oregon. Turning back, Happy met the others at the bar.

“When's the meeting?”

Piney was complaining about something when Happy asked and Tig was pleased to have someone else to talk to.

“Eleven.” Brushing back his hair he gave Piney a hard look. “Alright, alright, shit we hear ya.”

Grumbling, Piney lumbered away sniffing a cigarette as he went. “What’s that about?”

“He doesn't like making friendly with the Russians.”

Happy nodded. “It was a club vote. It was the kid anyway; he’s gone so it'll be fine. I trust Clay.”

“Obviously Piney doesn't agree.”

“If we cut off business with every crew that fucked us over we wouldn't be making shit.” Bobby added before they all filed into chapel.

\--

The girls’ day in Oregon started with lunch, which Emma ate very little of, then taking separate cars they met with Johnny at the zoo. It wasn’t exactly something Rory ever saw herself doing but it felt nice, normal, and she really liked it.

“Maybe I should see if Happy would do something like this.” She mused as they made their way out of the massive iron gates and toward the parking lot.

Johnny laughed and shook his head as he draped an arm over her shoulder. “I’m sorry but I cannot see him on one of these happy family excursions.”

“I know you’re not meaning to be an asshole but you are.” Raising her eyebrows, Rory peeked into the coach to see Emma sleeping soundly. “Thank God, I really thought she was going to be up and miserable the rest of the day.”

“You’re good, right?” He asked as they got to her car. “You’re happy with Happy in California?”

“I’m very good and we are both very happy with Happy.”

“Good. That’s all that matters.” Watching closely as Rory safely buckled in Emma, Johnny felt more confident than ever in his decision to leave her be. “Have you heard from Brad?”

“He called me.” The door slammed as she moved to the driver’s seat. “I told him off and it’s been months.”

“Yeah, he never called me and I kind of just stepped away. It was one thing when Happy wasn’t in the picture but he was causing too much shit.”

“Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. “This is what Emmett meant when he told you to look out for me.”

“Yeah, I get it now. Wait,” he looked at Emma sleeping soundly in the back seat. “Emma, Emmett, I’m such an idiot.”

“Yeah, you are, Johnny but we love you anyway.”

\--

“What happened to your original connection?” Clay asked with one hand in his pocket as he and Putlova tried to pull as much information out of the other as they could.

With a casual shrug of the shoulders, Putlova answered vaguely. “We had a falling out.”

“Seems like you had a lot of that since your kid and you haven’t been able to build shit back up that high yet. If that’s the issue, tell me, we weren’t jumping at the chance to get in bed with you, but with our extra stock we are looking for buyers.”

“And I know we aren’t the only ones to have reached out.” Putlova was annoyed but Clay’s insinuation no matter how true it was. Junior had burned many bridges with his schemes that spread from Vivica all the way up the coast. A lot men lost faith in the Russians and Putlova when he couldn’t control his own son.

“You’re not.” Clay said matter-of-factly. He wasn’t hiding anything. “The Chinese are very aggressive and the Italians made it known what they want. I don’t want anything to do with Lin, I don’t trust him, he’s too sneaky. I want this to work with you but you gotta be straight with me.”

Every man turned when the sound of rustling gravel and high-powered engines hit their ears. Most but not all pulled their weapons as two blacked out Hummers came from the narrow entrance road with their windows down. As soon as the first shot was fired, Tig had Clay on the ground and Putlova was hurried behind his car. The other men fired back as they searched for somewhere to take cover from the high caliber bullets being sprayed around them.

“Who is it?” Jax called over to Juice who was closest to the offending vehicles. He looked back, shaking his head, but before he could holler any response or guess Juice took a bullet to the stomach and hit the ground.

“I got him.” Happy was already halfway across the open space when most of the Sons realized Juice had even been hit. Dragging him back further from the gunfight and to a much safer, better-covered area Happy felt two molten hot bullets wing past him close enough to rip open a good-sized gash into his side and one right below his ear.

“Jesus,” Tig watched as the Sons and Russians emptied the last of their ammo. “Fucking sitting ducks, we’re gonna die out here.” He said to himself right before the automatic weapons were silenced and the Hummers sped away in reverse.

“We whole?” Clay shouted as he jumped to his feet.

“Juice took one,” Jax said as he met Clay halfway across the open area. “Happy got a few grazes. I’m gonna call Tara; we gotta get him out of here.”

“Take him and Hap in the van.” Clay was already pointing off to the others. “I don’t want anyone dead.” He said with a warning look.

“Looks like it might not be us you gotta worry about.” Jax said as he looked past Clay to see the Russians mourning two of their own. “This is only going to get worse.” He said, catching up with Happy as they helped Juice into the van.


	8. Chapter 8

The van skidded to a stop feet from the entrance to the clubhouse and out jumped Jax and Happy with Juice in their arms.

"Tara here yet?" It wasn't the question that took Phil by surprise but the vision of a profusely bleeding Juice.

"Yeah, yeah, she's setting up in chapel." He pointed of as if Jax didn't know where he was going.

With a hard thud, they got Juice up on the table and sent the prospects for whiskey and weed. Tara never hesitated and instantly began cutting his shirt off while Jax maneuvered his cut from his body.

"Jesus," she stopped and looked at Jax. "Is Chibs coming? I'm going to need help." As soon as she touched his skin, Juice hollered through grit teeth trying to hold in how badly it hurt.

"I don't think so." Reaching into her bag Jax snapped on a pair of gloves. "Tell me what to do, doc."

"What can I do?" Happy asked, his heart heavy as he watched Juice suffering in such a dire situation.

Jax shook his head. "Pour some whiskey on your shit. I don't need to lose you to some infection bullshit."

Looking at Happy, Tara agreed. "If you need a stitch or two I'll handle it once I get Juice taken care of, definitely clean it though."

When he reached for the whiskey, Tara cleared her throat and nodded toward the bottle of alcohol. "At least use that, I put some in the apartment bathroom."

"We're good." Jax said, he kept his eyes on his work but spoke to Happy. "Go."

\--

Rory could hear Emma beginning to wake up just about half way home. She smiled at the little noises and began speaking to the little one in a perky voice.

"We'll be home soon." She said. "We're going to have dinner with Daddy. How's that sound, baby?"

Although her babble was beginning to turn into real words, at that moment, Emma just repeated her usual chorus of gibberish.

"Oh yeah?" Rory laughed and went along as if her daughter was actually speaking some kind of decipherable language. "Tell me more about it. What are you going to tell Daddy about your day with Uncle John?"

Just then, as they prepared to coast into town, coming toward the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, two shot up and filthy Hummers raced toward them, swerving in and out of Rory's lane.

"Shit," Rory hissed. She stepped on the gas in an attempt to blow pass them. In the split second before she cleared it, the Hummer swerved as the occupants tried to deal with a hemorrhaging accomplice. Rory turned the wheel hard but the Hummer still connected with her door and sent her slamming into that damn sign.

\--

Happy paced out front of TM waiting anxiously for Rory to return. They were supposed to meet at the clubhouse and depending on the little girl's mood hang out for a beer or maybe grab dinner at Hanna's but that plan had been wiped away. She was late and she wasn't answering her phone, he knew her rule about calls while driving but it still terrified him.

The rest of the club had arrived back and, while still in bad shape, Juice would most likely make it. Jax called for Happy and he impatiently sat for three stitches in his side.

"We got any word on who?"

Tig shook his head. "Nothing but the Russians are pissed. They lost two."

"I can't find Rory." He admitted quietly. "She should be back by now."

"Where was she?"

"Oregon, birthday thing for the baby with that bounty bitch."

"You try him?"

"No number."

"This is where Juicy would come in handy." Tig glanced over to the chapel doors knowing he was sprawled out on the table unconscious. "You feeling up to a ride?"

"Yeah." He glanced down at the blood staining his white undershirt. "Let's go."

First the pair went by Happy's, with no luck, then on the most direct route out of town. He knew how she was; Rory was, in most things, direct and a scenic longer drive probably wouldn't appeal to her. The flashing red and blue ahead of them was terrifying. Nearly laying his bike down, Happy raced to her smashed, and very empty, car.

"I was just calling the clubhouse." Unser explained as he waved his phone at Happy. "They're okay. Rory took a hard smack to the head, she was pretty dazed. We sent them to Saint Thomas for some tests to be sure everything's alright."

"What the hell happened?" Tig asked as he looked over the wreckage with morbid fascination.

"It looks like a legitimate accident." Unser called out after Happy as he sprinted back to his bike. "Just a regular asshole hit and run."

"I don't think that matters," Tig said as he started following Happy to the bikes. "Let me know what you find out. I need you looking out on this."

Unser watched them both squeal away. "And who the hell is looking out for me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Emma was perfectly fine if not a little shaken up. When Happy arrived, spouting out their names, the nurse was sure to take him directly to the pediatric department to see his daughter. He'd been filled in on their conditions as they made the short trip. He entered the room to see Emma on a bed with two nurses on either side occupying her. When the little girl looked up and saw him, she immediately began to clap and start on her chorus of, "Da da da da da."

"Thank fuck, baby girl." He scooped her up, pressing a kiss to her head, and took a moment to try to calm his mind. It didn't work; he turned back to the nurse who'd led him there. "And her mom? When can I see her?"

"Miss Harvelle is in for a CT scan," she explained. "Just a precaution but you can see her as soon as she's back. I'll come get you when we I get the call."

"So she's okay?" Happy asked as he brushed Emma's dark hair from her eyes. "No concussion or anything?"

"Your daughter is perfectly fine." One of the nurses who'd been sitting with Emma said. "She's a sturdy little girl." She said, giving Emma a big sunny smile.

"Thanks," Tig said looking toward the door as the women left. "Shit man," he stared at Emma for a moment. "It is scary how much she looks like you."

Silently, Happy gave Tig a look that spoke volumes. He wasn't in the mood for jokes. "You can go."

"Nah man, I got your back." Tickling Emma's chin Tig smiled sweetly as the little girl conjured memories of his own daughters. "You really think this was random?"

"Not enough to not look into it."

"She'll be able to give us something." Tig said, making ridiculous faces behind Happy's back just to make the baby smile.

"This is why I..." Happy stopped, thinking it cruel to say the words especially in front of his daughter but this was why he never wanted a family. The chance of loosing the two people he loved most was cutting and that love made their lives dangerous. "We'll figure it out. You should call Clay, fill him in."

\--

When they brought Rory in she was unconscious, her face bruised from the airbag and there was a small jagged cut over her eye. She woke up in the middle of the CT scan, which meant they had to start the test again. Impatient was not the word to describe her in that machine. She was aching to get out and see Emma, no matter how often they told her the child was okay, she needed to see her daughter.

They wheeled her back to a small draped off exam area in the ER to wait for her results and she was delighted to see Happy and Emma waiting for her. "Thank god," she whispered as Happy placed Emma in her arms. "Is she okay?" Rory asked Happy as she squeezed and covered the little girl with kisses.

"They said she was fine, not a fucking scratch or anything." Taking the seat beside the bed Happy smiled at both of them. "You scared the shit out of me." He said in a chastising tone right before he kissed her.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "Wait," Rory looked up from Emma to catch a glimpse of the bandage on his neck. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me, Hap."

"Someone shot up our meeting with the Russians." He said in a low tone. "Juice got hit; I got grazed when I was pulling him away. Just the two," he lifted his shirt to reveal the second bandage. "I'm fine, Juice should be fine."

She closed her eyes, worry flooding her already overwhelmed system. "You think it was the Putlova kid?" She asked as Emma nuzzled her face into her neck and began to doze off. "I knew it, Hap, I knew you guys shouldn't have done that."

"They lost two guys." There was a darkness and even some remorse in his voice. "It wasn't Putlova but Ror, I need to know what happened to you."

Looking confused, she pulled a face. "It's hazy. Whoever it was they were probably drunk. He was swerving everywhere; there was nothing I could do. He slammed into me and that's the last thing I remember."

"So he didn't come after you?"

"No. Do you think someone is coming after us now?" Rory hissed as she dropped her head back on the pillow.

"No. I just thought the worst after what happened today."

"Okay."

"You gotta trust me." He said in a whisper as the doctor came in.

"There is no one I trust more than you, Happy."


	10. Chapter 10

"How you feeling?"

Happy was surprised to see Rory was up at her usual time the day after the accident. After the results came back and they concluded the worst of her injuries was a concussion they sent her and Emma right on their way. When he stumbled down the next morning, sore from his own injuries, Rory was sipping some coffee and staring out the kitchen window with a blank expression.

"Huh?" She looked up at Happy with lost eyes. "Oh, my body hurts and my head but I'm fine."

"You're up early."

"Regular time," she pointed to the clock.

"After yesterday I figured you'd sleep in."

Truth was, Rory didn't sleep at all. "I like my routine. We should talk though."

He sat and she stood to pour and fix his coffee the way she knew he liked it. The words didn't strike the same fear in him as they used to. "What's up?"

"We both almost died yesterday." She said sliding the mug across to him. "I know we didn't and we came out surprisingly well but a few inches," her hand grazed the fresh bandage on his neck, "And one of us might not be here."

Straightening his spine, Happy leaned on the back of the chair. "Are you having that anxiety again? I don't know who you can hold at gun point to get over it."

"It's not that."

"Emma?"

"Yeah, I'm talking about Emma. I mean, shit Hap, if something happens to us where is she going to go? Your mom can't care for her and I have no blood family so that means she'd end up in the system. I don't want that for her."

"If it was me, you two would be out on your asses." He pointed to the ceiling but they both knew he meant the entire house.

"And if it was me," she laughed darkly. "Well, I shudder to think of you raising her alone."

"No shit. We don't have much saved either."

"I know." Her head fell and Rory covered her face with her hands. "I'm going to meet with Rosen get a will written up, just in case."

"I'll go with you." He sounded defeated, as if he never really thought he would ever die or what would happen when he did but Happy actually hadn't, he never had a reason to before Rory and Emma.

"You know, Hap, there will be a day when..."

"Yeah," he cut her off quickly, "I know."

\--

Happy tried to get Rory to bring Emma to the clubhouse even just for a few hours but she refused. The last thing she was going to do was disrupt the little girl's schedule any more than the day before already had. When he arrived, the guys were milling about the main room before filling chapel. He was updated on Juice, who was resting at home with someone watching over him, and he was already making improvements.

"When are we meeting with the Chinese?" He asked as Chibs came around to give him a large welcoming hug.

Checking his watch Chibs shrugged. "An hour, we don't exactly have a standing appointment."

"Clay thinks it was him?"

"Aye, the Italians don't do this shite." Chibs said, his face twisted with anger. "They'll come at you if you deserve it but Lin, he'll do it just to get your goddamn attention."

"He's got it." Jax remarked giving Happy a hard slap to the back. "You feeling 100%?"

Happy nodded stoically. "I'm good. I just want to squash this shit."

"Who's all coming?" Chibs asked Jax knowing he and Clay had just discussed the details of the meeting.

"Everyone. Clay's not fucking around."

\--

On the ride to Lin's Happy thought back on his first interaction with Rory and how much Lin could possibly know about her. The bounty pickup and resulting death of her brother were probably not even on Lin's radar, he would not be thrilled to have that kind of attention over something as small as unpaid child support. Even still, Happy was on guard and much more tuned in than usual.

The hostess smiled at the group of large, leather clad men as she did every costumer that entered that restaurant. "Table for ten?" She asked sweetly.

"We're here for the special." Clay pointed straight back to the double doors they all knew led to he kitchen. "And we know he's here, sweetheart, so don't bother."

With a suddenly fearful but somewhat aggravated expression, the hostess placed the menus down and picked up the phone by her tiny desk. She spoke quickly, hushed in Mandarin, before nodding, hanging up the phone and waving for the club to follow her. The men saw Henry come from the back and take a seat at the giant round top in the corner.

"Henry." Clay laughed as he took the seat directly to Lin's right.

"We add gratuity onto parties of ten or more." He said eyeing the club as they filled the table. It would be a safe, if heated, conversation but being so out in the open proved the best location.

"We don't have much gratitude." Clay said, his jovial tone from earlier was completely gone. "After yesterday I think you should be grateful you're still breathing."

Threats like that were far from taken lightly. Lin's men suddenly tensed, a few moved their hands to their guns but no one pulled. "Yesterday?" He asked, intrigued as he looked at Happy and pointed to his neck. "I had nothing to do with anything yesterday I can assure you."

"You expect me to believe you didn't crash my meeting with Putlova?" Clay grumbled, his back bent forward as he leaned close to Lin. "Got two of my men hurt, killed two Russians, that don't ring a bell?"

Relaxed and somewhat smug, Lin leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry you took a hit but I wasn't involved." For a split second he looked at Happy with a sinister grin. "I want that business, I'm not going to sabotage it like that."

"Then who?" Jax jumped in tired of hearing the denial. "The only crews we're talking to are the Russians and the Italians, no ones going to shoot up their own meet and Cacuzza don't play that rough."

"Maybe the Niners don't want to have to make nice with anyone? You aren't going to let two crews war it out with you in the middle."

"It wasn't black." Jax snapped. "You want our business, this ain't the way to do it."

"I do want your business but I'm not sure I can trust SAMCRO, more importantly the company you keep." Again, his eyes floated to Happy. "Now, unless you want to order an early lunch I suggest you see yourselves out."


	11. Chapter 11

The sound in the driveway was not one she was familiar with, at all, and it worried her. Rory tiptoed from her desk to the front of the house and peeked out the side window. She exhaled the breath she'd been holding and, slamming her laptop closed to hide the sensitive job, waited for the cable man to knock on the door.

"Can I help you?" She smiled, eyeing his ID badge.

"I'm looking for," the man glanced down at his clipboard, "Mr. Lowman. Is he in?"

"He isn't." Rory said with a crooked smile.

"Are you Mrs. Lowman?"

"Might as well be but no, not legally. I live here though, so what's up?"

"Well ma'am we're upgrading the wiring in the surrounding area and I'm here to check out the route and set up an appointment."

"Oh." Rory relaxed and welcomed him into the house. "We only have the one box." She explained and pointed to the set up in the living room.

"None in the bedrooms?" His eyes were locked between his paperwork and the track of the wire as he spoke.

Rory laughed a little. "We don't watch much TV and we certainly don't need it in our bedroom."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "The bedroom is a scared place, right? I'd hate to spoil it with mindless TV."

With eyebrows raised in suspicion, Rory nodded and begins to shuffle her work around the desk. None of it would give much away but she was secretive and the man's last comment made her feel just slightly uncomfortable.

"How long will it actually take?" She asked, watching as he did his job with surprising focus. "To replace the wire or whatever?"

"Probably a few hours. If they give me someone and I don't have to do it alone not as long. It won't be loud or intrusive though." He pointed to some of Emma's toys in the corner. "Your little one won't be disturbed during naps or anything."

Rory nodded and pushed her uneasy feeling down and away from her mind. She was always on guard and they only grew stronger when she had Emma but this was plain paranoia. Smiling as she heard Happy's bike Rory glided toward the door to greet him.

"Hey." As she pressed her lips to his the cable man glanced back and smirked as the couple kissed with a fiery intense need.

"Who's this jack-off?" He asked hardly trying to keep his words between them.

She stifled a laugh. "Cable guy, did you not see the truck? They're replacing the wiring or something."

"Why do we need new wire?" He asked skeptically, his arm protectively around Rory's waist.

"Turns out after five years this old rubber wears and it can be a fire hazard. Totally rare and unlikely but you have to do what's best for the customer and in your case, your family."

Ignoring the man, Happy looked at the empty pack and play. "Baby sleeping?"

"Yeah, I think she's still exhausted from yesterday." She lowered her voice. "What's going on?"

"We'll talk." He eyed the man again as he stood and moved closer to them.

"I'll be giving all the customers in this neighborhood a call within the week to set up the change."

"Okay." Rory smiled politely even as Happy gripped her tight. She wasn't sure if he really had an off sense about him or Happy was strictly in a bad mood and not up to ignoring the man's overly friendly behavior. "Thank you."

"No problem, ma'am."

He saw himself out and Happy glared through the window as he jumped back in his truck and drove off. Turning he shook his head at Rory. "That fucking guy."

"Creepy nice, right?"

"It's fine. I'm putting a prospect with you from now on."

Exhaling loudly, Rory felt her cheeks burn as her eyes filled with tears. "That bad?"

"I don't know." Taking off his cut, Happy followed Rory into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer. "That shit with the Chinese, how high up did the hit on your brother go?"

Drawing her head back, Rory was blown away by the question. "I don't know. I always assumed it was a low level revenge thing. I mean shit, it wasn't that big of a deal and the murder was pedestrian." Shrugging, she felt her stomach turn as she thought back on the entire ordeal. "I feel like, if Lin was involved it would have been cleaner and I'd be dead too. Doing it the way they did opened him up to lots of shit that wasn't necessary. You know?"

"Yeah." It made sense. Even if Rory had not been involved Happy figured Clay wouldn't risk killing the bounty hunters. He only wanted Rory dead because she was suspected to have lied and used Happy. "We're pretty sure it was the Chinese. I just got some weird looks from Lin."

"Does he even know we're together? I doubt he even knows I exist."

"I don't fucking know." Gripping the back of her head he pulled her close. She'd gotten used to the rough way he showed affection, he was always too hard and even sometimes awkward but she actually loved it. "I just want to make sure you and Em are okay."

"So it was the Chinese?" She asked as he released his grip. "The ones who shot up your meet with the Russians?"

"We have no proof except that we know how the Chinese are. It's what we're all leaning towards."

"Well, that's reason enough to finish our conversation from this morning." Taking his hand she pulled him toward the table. "I was really thinking about what would happen to Emma if we couldn't take care of her."

"Yeah? And who is on your list?" He was annoyed, very annoyed, but knew the conversation was necessary.

"There's only one person, Hap. Johnny."

"No." Slapping his palms on the table he shook his head with a hard look on his face. "He's not raising her."

Trying to keep a less emotional stance Rory waited for her first instinct, screaming at him, to pass. "Okay, if you feel that way, who's your pick?"

"Jax." It was very matter-of-fact. "And Tara. She's a good mom."

"Jax and Tara? No. Besides dead or alive Emma only has one mom and that's me. We need guardians for her not new parents." Rory shook her head. "But unless we are the ones taking care of her I don't want her in Charming. It's dangerous, Hap, too dangerous. Johnny loves Emma, he went to every damn appointment with me and he was there when she was born."

"I woulda been there." He snapped.

"I know." She said sadly. "I just mean he knows her and he loves her. He'll take good care of her, I know he will."

"I don't trust him and I hate that you spent all that fucking time with him when you skipped out on me."

"Don't forget WHY I left. Remember, you wanted me to kill our baby?" She stomped her foot and left the table. "That isn't even the fucking point. Don't resurrect that shit. It was almost two years ago, Hap and it has nothing to do with right now."

"I gotta go." Pissed and hurt, Happy pushed his chair out from the table and headed toward the door. "I'll send the prospect over, we're meeting with the Russians."

"I'm sorry. That was cruel shit." She followed him by Happy kept his back to her. "We're obviously both holding onto some pain from that."

"Yeah." He nodded and finally looked her in the eye. "We'll figure it out, I guess."

"I love you," she ventured as he stepped out into the sun again.

"Yeah, you too."


	12. Chapter 12

"And what crawled up your ass and died?" Chibs asked an especially angry Happy as he stormed back into the clubhouse. "Guess that trip home for a ride didn't go as planned?"

With a scalding look Happy went behind the bar and grabbed a beer. "That's not why I went by there."

Chibs raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Aye."

"You got a will and shit?"

"No." Not even slightly bothered by it Chibs shrugged. "I'm still legally married to Fiona. I die and everything goes to her and Kerrianne."

Happy nodded although it didn't help his situation any. "Yeah, makes sense."

"She on you about all that legal shite?"

"Alright," Clay shouted. "Let's go give our condolences and make some fucking money."

Strutting out from behind the bar Happy followed the rest of the club and jumped on his bike. This was what he hated, dreaded, and it kept him single for all those years. He knew he had to get over it and they'd have to talk but that meant stepping out of his comfort zone and Happy hated that.

\--

"So what do you think? I know it's huge but you're the only person I trust." Rory swayed at the stove as she started dinner for herself and Emma while speaking over the phone with Johnny. There was a pit in her stomach that said Happy might not be home that evening but she tried to push it down.

"I'd love to." He said happily. "Shit, I tried to get you to put me on the damn birth certificate. Remember? I kept telling you we could get married and have a platonic relationship but raise Emma together."

Laughing so hard she let out a little snort, Rory rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah because that's not fucking weird at all. I can't imagine the therapy she'd need when she was old enough to figure that shit out."

"Hey, I tried. I'm surprised Happy's alright with it." He said hoping to spur her into talking about him. It was obvious something was up as she hadn't even said his name during the guardianship discussion.

"Well he's not but I never put him on her birth certificate." Rory knew it was bad, she really did. She'd never have the guts to do set up guardianship without his approval and she loved Happy too much to lie but she didn't expect Johnny's outburst.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Aurora?"

"I didn't know what to do!" She explained. "I was scared, John and I didn't think he wanted her. I have all the forms to add him now but this whole guardianship shit is messy."

"Emma is his little girl and no matter how badly I wish she wasn't, she is. That's wrong, what you're doing is wrong. You need to fix it and make sure he never finds out you even thought of doing something like that."

"Don't judge me!" She snapped, slamming down the wooden spoon and sending bolognese sauce splattering along the cabinets and counters. "You have no idea what it's like, Johnny. Worrying about her and trying to decide this awful shit."

"If you do this, if you don't add him on her birth certificate, and you die the state will take her from him and it'll be a hellish fucking fight for him to get her back."

That stunned her silent. Rory didn't even think of the fact that just because she might die young and unexpectedly didn't mean Happy would go at the same time. Her heart broke and she began to cry.

"I'll do it today." Already heading to the desk Rory began to dig out the forms. "Thank you, John. I needed that."

\--

"They wanted to disrupt this business." Clay said as he and the others meet with the Russians at The Jelly Bean Lounge. Happy used to enjoy any and all strippers but his tastes seemed to have grown more refined since being with a woman like Rory for so long. He and Tig still looked over all the talent while keeping stone faces.

"And you're here to prove you're not scared." Putlova said with a smile. "Seems I should thank Lin, his eagerness turned you right off to any business with him."

"We don't know for sure it was Lin but we don't let anyone threat us or dictate our business."

Putlova snapped his fingers and two of his men began pouring vodka shots for the assembled Sons. "And as a thank you, your men can have a go." On cue a few strippers infiltrated their circle and while most of the men declined and left, Jax and Opie then Kozik and a few others, but Tig and Happy welcomed the company. The brunette moved in for a kiss but Happy gripped her head and gestured to his pants. Angry or not he wasn't going to sleep with any these women, he had little desire to, but he'd take a blow job. He knew Rory would be pissed but he kept telling himself it was business, it was just the way the club worked and as an old lady, she'd have to get over it.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two days since the guardianship fight but you could still feel the tension that filled the house. Happy was on the floor with Emma, a few random toys spread out around them when Rory stormed in from the laundry room.

"What the fuck is this?" As he stood she whipped his boxers, complete with pink lipstick smears, at his face.

Happy caught the fabric and gave it one quick look before sending it back at her. "Business."

"Business?" She asked, her mouth hanging open. "You make the Russians wear slutty pink lipstick when they blow you?"

Emma was still the floor, her face screwed up as her parents conversation grew louder and more intense. "It didn't mean shit." He said annoyed. "What happens out there don't mean shit. Ror, you're an old lady you know that's how it works."

"That's how it works?" She gasped as she repeated his words. "No. That's not how it works. Don't pull that misogynist bullshit on me! That's not how WE work you fucking asshole."

There was so much more fueling her outburst but nothing hurt like the betrayal. She used the rage from their earlier fight to keep from crying and, in her mind, showing weakness.

"I'm the asshole?" He stepped away from Emma. "You're the one who lied to me, ran off and had my kid without fucking telling me. You let those assholes be around her before I even knew she existed. I got a fucking blow job from a nasty stripper to seal the gun deal. That's it, that's all I did."

"Oh, okay. How about I run up to Oregon and get Brad to eat my pussy for all the medical advice and doctor referrals? Or maybe Brad AND Johnny since he gave me food and shelter for MONTHS after I left your selfish ass. That's all business too, isn't it?"

"You know that ain't the fucking same, Rory."

Happy took a step toward her but froze as Emma looked up at him with big, brown, doleful eyes. "Big man, what were you going to hit me?" Rory clamped her mouth shut as Emma burst into hysterics and scooped the little girl up. "Baby I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to see that."

"I wasn't going to hit you." Happy mumbled as Rory shielded Emma from him. "I'd never fucking hit you."

"We're leaving. You can get all the blow jobs and fuck all the crow eaters you want. I don't do that shit, it's a deal breaker and you knew that from jump. You'd think as a father to a little girl you'd have more goddamn respect for me and our relationship."

"You're not taking her anywhere." Happy growled. "I'll go. You stay here. I want to know where you both are."

"Yes, sir." She said sarcastically as he trudged up the steps to grab some clothes.

His boots hit the floorboards hard with each step. His anger was palpable and audible. Part of Rory wanted to stop him, force him to sit and talk it all over but she was too proud and she wasn't about to let the cheating slide. He came down the steps with a black bag over his shoulder.

"I'll be at the clubhouse." Reaching for Emma he took the little girl into his arms and held her tight. He was furious with Rory but leaving Emma broke his heart. "I love you, baby girl." He said softly and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

Rory took Emma back but before he could leave she spoke. "Here." She flung the filled out birth certificate and name change paperwork at him.

He had no idea he wasn't on the birth certificate but Happy knew Emma's last name was not Lowman and it stung him no end. "Emma Eloise Harvelle Lowman." He read aloud.

"Before I legally added you on I wanted to change her name as a surprise." Rory's voice cracked and betrayed her. "You're welcome."

As he left she hoped he'd understood why she showed it to him. Yes, she wanted it to hurt but she also wanted him to know she tried everyday to make it all up to him. She hated that he missed the pregnancy and Emma's first few months, the name was meant to be a peace offering and proof of the fact that no one could ever have replaced him and no one ever would.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you really have to be here?"

Rory stepped into the kitchen to find Half-Sack had already made coffee. It was day six of his and Phil's babysitting and she was tired of it by the end of day one. Emma was still sleeping so Rory helped herself to some of Sack's coffee and headed toward the patio.

"You know I do." He said with a tiny smile. "Do you really prefer Phil? We can trade days? Maybe he'll take the whole assignment on himself."

Rory laughed and shook her head. "No you at least talk to me. He's scared, I think, like he thinks I'm as nuts as Happy."

"You are."

"Insulting!" She feigned offense. "I'm going to sit outside, can you let me know if you hear anything?" Pointing to the monitor Rory smiled as Sack nodded.

Not long after the patio door opened but it was Happy standing before her. "Hey." It was the first word spoken between them in about three days.

"Hi."

"How are you?" He asked, standing planted in his spot. "How's Emma?"

"We're just fine. I'm surprised to see you so early though."

"Haven't been sleeping much." Happy once relished the silence of his empty home but he'd quickly gotten used to the crackle of the monitor and all Emma's toys, Rory was far from quiet as well. He couldn't sleep in the silence.

"Me either. She's sleeping like a champ though. Always does." Turning her chair towards him she smiled slightly.

"We should talk."

"What?" Rory wasn't exaggerating her shock. She looked at him with her mouth hanging open.

"I want to talk to you."

"Okay. Talk."

"That shit with the Russian stripper." He began to pace as he recited the speech he'd worked so hard on. Happy knew how important communication was to Rory. "That was fucked up I shouldn't have done it, or let her do it, whatever. This shit with us never changed the way it was out there, I never had to get the pussy whipped jokes or turn down good head before. I was pissed and so I took a page out of Clay's book."

"Good head?" She scoffed. "You knew I'd be mad if I found out but you were willing to risk hurting me for good head."

"I'm sorry."

Rory smiled a little at that although she was hurting deeply. "That's only about the second time I think you've said that and actually meant it."

"I love you but this shit is fucking weird and I'm still pissed at you about Oregon."

"And I'm pissed at you for never asking me what I wanted to do about the baby. You knew I wasn't okay with that, didn't you?"

"Maybe. I was fucked up. I didn't know shit."

"Whys don't really matter. It's all done now. We can either honestly get over it or chose to cut our losses."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted you but what you did is bullshit. We're living together, raising our daughter in this relationship that I thought was solid and the be all end all. I was really fucking wrong."

"You weren't." He said simply. "You think what you did was really easy to get over?"

"So you were getting even?"

"Shut up and listen to me, Ror." Happy glared at her and Rory nodded knowing her smart mouth was only exacerbating the situation. "Let's just start over. Squash the shit we're holding onto with Emma and this last week and just be us."

"I miss us." She began to cry. "I've missed you but Hap I just don't know."

Happy nodded and headed over toward the table. "It's always been you." He mumbled and pulled her to stand.

"I'm sorry about all that shit with Emma. I'm so sorry."

"Me too." He kissed her with surprising gentleness. "How long till she's up?"

"I don't know, she doesn't usually sleep this late." Rory buried her face in his neck. "It still hurts."

"I know. Should make you happy to know I went to get checked out." He stroked her hair. "No STDs."

"You are so romantic." Looking up at him Rory smiled a little. She was still feeling the betrayal but she was following his lead for once and trying to forgive him the way he forgave her.

"You were going to go back north weren't you?"

"Yep. I am, I was, really mad."

"Head wasn't that good." He admitted with a low chuckle as Emma's voice began to flow from the monitor. "Let me get her. I fucking miss her."

Rory nodded and watched as he headed into the house and toward the steps. She didn't feel any differently about what had happened and a part of her still wanted to leave but Rory ignored it and focused all her energy on forcing herself to forget it. Love was all that mattered and she loved him, she knew that much was true.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh! I don't know how the damn chapters got mixed up but I apologize profusely guys. I am really so so so sorry. I fixed it all if you'd like to go back and read it all in order. I am so sorry, really I am. I think the mix up began around 11 or 12? I'll blame AO3 but it may be me actually. Again, I am so sorry.

"Thank you so much for your help, Mr. Rosen." Balancing Emma on her hip, Rory extended her hand across the desk.

Rosen nodded and winked at the little girl. "My pleasure. I have to have these back, signed, by week's end. If not I'll have to draft up new docs for the name change and it'll push everything back."

"Got it." She said assuredly. "I'll overnight the stuff to the guardian and he'll have it back right away."

"Sounds good. Aurora, like from Sleeping Beauty?"

Rory laughed and nodded. "My mom was a bit of a Disney freak but my dad got to pick my twin brother's name so he let it slide."

They laughed and shook hands once again before Rosen came out from behind his desk and opened his office door for her. He nodded to Half-Sack who was standing outside the door as the prospect took Rory's oversized messenger bag.

"How was that?" He asked politely. "Everything go okay?"

"Yes, you little fucking spy, everything went well. I'll let you text Happy before I call him so you can get some praise alright?"

"You're awesome." He said excitedly as he took his phone from his cut and began typing away.

Happy was relieved to hear she was done. He couldn't obsess over it anymore now that it was set and it was one less thing occupying his mind. They were about to head off on a counter attack but he was hoping he'd hear from Rory first.

"We doing this?" He asked as Jax and Opie came out from the apartment and Bobby began gathering the men together.

"Soon." Clay pointed to the setting sun. "The Chinese own the docks. We'll be fine with cops."

"They won't be there either." Bobby said quietly. "H distribution meeting, Juice's been working from home." He said before anyone could question where that bit of information came from.

"We sure this is gonna work?" Happy overheard Jax questioning Chibs. "We don't have proof it was Lin and if it wasn't we're starting a bloody war."

\--

"I'm going to jump in the shower, are you good with her?"

Rory placed Emma down on the floor with her toys and Sack plopped down beside her. After meeting with Rosen the strange three-some stopped for dinner.

"Yeah, me and Ems are good."

"I love you. It's like having a fucking nanny. Thanks."

With a wink she jogged up the steps and moments later he heard the shower start. Sack sat with Emma who took delight in smashing the small buildings the created with her wooden blocks.

"You're The Great Ruiner," he groaned. "Don't move." He instructed her, as if she'd listen, and got up to answer the knock at the door.

"I'm looking for Mr. Lowman or Ms. Harvelle."

Sack looked outside to see the man was alone. "Indisposed. Who are you?"

"I work for the cable company. Did they tell you we have an appointment set? I'm supposed to be upgrading their wiring."

"No, Rory didn't tell me. Sorry man, you'll have to come back."

"And you are?"

"I'm telling you to get the fuck off the property."

The cable guy shrugged and pulled the gun from his pants. Already prepared with a suppressor he two shots he fired into Half-Sack's chest were dull and barely audible. Stepping over the young prospect he pulled Sack further in before kicking the door shut.

"Hey little princess." The man said, scooping up Emma as the door opened again and Putlova Junior strolled into the house. "She's in the shower, Happy's on business and that fucker is bleeding out."

"Perfect. Keep that little piece of shit quiet."

Rory bounced down the steps in the middle of their conversation wearing her puffy yellow robe. Upon seeing the intruders she moved toward the closest hidden gun but Putlova grabbed her sopping wet hair and began dragging her up the steps again.

"Please don't hurt her." Rory begged as she clung to the banister.

"I have no interest in that thing. The only promise I can make you is she'll be unharmed." He tugged on her hair but Rory gripped the wood tight.

"Emma baby it's okay." She called out as Putlova stomped on her arm. Rory screamed and let the railing go allowing her attacker to continue yanking her by her hair up the steps.

"I've waited for this." He grinned and shoved her full forced into her bedroom. "Afraid we'll be defiling your sacred space, huh?"

Wrapping her arms around herself Rory moved back toward the windows. "You'll have to kill me if you think you're going to rape me."

Pulling a disgusted face, Putlova laughed. "Please. I don't want your rancid, overused pussy." Lunging forward he swung and made contact with her chin.

"Fuck." She sputtered and stumbled back, blood trickling down her chin. He stood in front of her dresser where one gun was stashed but the usual two they kept under the bed were gone once Emma entered the picture. Rory was sure she was going to die but she wouldn't make it easy.

"You ruined everything." He said circling her. "Ruined my shot at running it all, killed the trust my father had in me and left me with fucking nothing."

"You did that shit you fucking pussy."

"Come here."

"No. Fuck you."

Putlova growled as he paced over to her slowly like an animal stalking his prey. "You're a real tough chick, aren't you? You think you can run with the big boys? You can't. To survive as woman in this game you gotta be smarter and a shit ton tougher than the men. Sorry to break it to you." When she moved toward the dresser Putlova was on her like lightning grabbing her neck. "You aren't that, you think you are," he flung her against the closet door. "But you aren't."

"And look how tough you are." She spoke, her voice weak, and spat blood at his feet. "Beating on a woman."

"I'm not tough. I'm smart." He growled, forcing her to stand. "Maybe you're tougher than I thought." Pushing her robe open a few inches he poked the nasty scar on her chest. "Now I want to see. How SAMCRO are you?"

When he gripped her arm Rory screamed and fought, her nails digging into his face and neck as he threw her onto the bed. Putlova rolled her onto her stomach, yanking her robe off her and jammed his knee into her back.

"You want to be a biker? You think you're tough enough? I'll patch you in myself."

From his calf, Putlova pulled a large hunting knife grinning as the setting sun glinted on he blade. When he made the first cut into Rory's back she wailed, a sound he reveled in, until she passed out from the pain.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh! I don't know how the damn chapters got mixed up but I apologize profusely guys. I am really so so so sorry. I fixed it all if you'd like to go back and read it all in order. I am so sorry, really I am. I think the mix up began around 11 or 12? I'll blame AO3 but it may be me actually. Again, I am so sorry.

Happy came home hours later knowing the Chinese job had gone off without a hitch and excited to spend time with his ladies. When he opened the door, still replaying the explosion and thousands of dollars of heroin baggies shooting into the sky in a ball of flames, he immediately knew something was off. The house was too quiet and whoever had moved Half-Sack left a few blood smears along the baseboards.

"Rory?" He hollered, taking the steps one by one. "Emma?"

Stopping in the baby's room Happy's heart dropped seeing it completely empty. He ran down the hall but what greeted him was far worse than anything he could have imagined. Rory was lying face down, nude, sprawled out on the blood soaked bed, unconscious and badly beaten but that was far from the worst of it. Her back was sliced to shreds and blood from her wounds stained the sheets, hardwood floors and walls, Putlova wanted a gruesome scene and he delivered.

"Fuck. No." He dropped to his knees beside her. "Rory." He tapped her cheek lightly but she didn't respond. "Goddamn it, baby, come on."

Happy called an ambulance and then Jax, not surprisingly the latter arrived first. He'd covered her with a sheet before kneeling beside her once again holding her hand against his lips. When Jax walked in the bedroom he stopped and retched.

"Jesus, Hap, is she alive?"

"Yeah." He looked over his shoulder at Jax. "But Emma's gone."

"Fuck man. What about Sack?"

"No idea. I didn't look though, I came right up here."

Nodding, Jax left the room and began to search for Half-Sack. It didn't take long, the faux cable guy only pulled him out of plain view in hopes to surprising Happy. "Ahh, fuck, prospect." Jax crouched down and though he found a pulse but it was so weak he really couldn't be sure.

There was nothing Happy could do for Rory and that made it worse. She wasn't actively bleeding any longer and she was still breathing, he had to just sit and stare. It was sickening, even for him, to see her blood splattered around the room.

"I found Sack." Jax mumbled as the paramedics raced into the bedroom. "Shot twice in the chest, someone pulled him into the dining room."

"I need to find Emma, Jax." Happy said desperately as Rory was loaded up onto a gurney. "She's just fucking out there."

"We'll find her brother."

\--

The only thing that could tear Happy away from Rory was their daughter. He didn't even know where to look or who had her and under Clay's order he had to give a statement. Cops and paramedics were necessary but the legal interference would be an issue. Unser arrived at the hospital after his deputies had scoured the house.

"I am so sorry, Happy." Unser said with sincerity as he sat beside him in the waiting room. They spent far too much time in hospital waiting rooms. "I'll do everything I can to find her."

"I don't know anything." Happy said, defeated and emotionally broken. "Really, I don't."

Unser nodded. "She didn't have anyone over? No one was coming around?"

"No." He grumbled.

"What about this?" Between his thumb and index finger, Unser held a business card with no name but it was emblazoned with the cable company's logo.

A heavy, hurtful realization hit Happy. "Fuck. He was there last week, something about the wiring? He was fucking there spying on us."

"Alright, alright." Unser stood as Tig did his job and kept Happy from losing it right then and there. "Do you know for sure?"

"I do." He said, a fiery look in his eyes. "Whoever it was sent that prick first. I know it."

Talking to cops was never usually an option but just like with Abel the extra help with finding Emma was appreciated. Unser asked a few more questions before Tara pulled Happy away. She was red eyed and clearly upset.

"She's stable." Happy closed his eyes and nodded. "The worst of it was her back. It wasn't clear to see until we cleaned her up but those cuts weren't meaningless or random. Whoever attacked her carved SAMCRO in massive letters into her back, Happy. We stitched it, it's bad though, it'll scar but I do know a good plastic surgeon."

"Fucking SAMCRO?" Covering his mouth, Happy turned away disgusted and horrified.

"Yeah. It's very clearly what it says. I can take you to see her."

"You gotta tell Jax for me."

"I'm sorry Hap, I am."

When Tara showed him to Rory's room she quickly excused herself to go speak to Jax who was huddled in the corner with Clay. She left Happy alone not realizing he was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know who it was but that sounds like a goddamn message to me." Jax said as he and Tara moved down the hall. "And Half-Sack? Anything change with him?"

"Still critical. I really don't know at this point."

"Goddamn. Alright." Jax said as he glanced over to see Happy so clearly distraught. "Fuck, I don't even know what to do for him. I've never seen him so upset."

"You need to find that little girl, Jax."


	17. Chapter 17

Rory was propped up on her side with her entire back bandaged. Much to Happy's dismay blood was already staining the white gauze as he took a seat beside her. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "This is on me. They did this because of me."

Petting her arm, Happy closed his eyes refusing to look at her any longer. He knew she'd want him to be out hunting for their daughter but he had no idea where to start. Whoever took her had an agenda and he waited, impatiently, for some call or ransom.

With little warning Unser and someone from the Lodi crime scene unit entered the room. "I'm sorry." Unser said. "We need pictures and forensic evidence."

"Can't you just leave her alone?"

"I'll be quick." The forensic investigator frowned sympathetically. "We just need photos and nail clippings."

Someone's voice cracked through the silence from Unser's radio. He excused himself, Happy following behind as not to watch, and answered the call. It was just something random although Happy prayed it was something about Emma.

"Hap," Jax jogged up the hall. "Someone called the clubhouse, Piney said he could hear a baby crying. We got a meet set for tonight, they said they have Emma.

"Fuck." Already heading toward the exit Happy could barely keep himself together. "Any idea where?" He asked as Jax quickly caught up and stopped him.

"Docks. Hap, it's the same spot we found you."

"Putlova." He growled. "He's fucking dead, Jax. I'm going to kill him."

"We get your kid back and you can do whatever you want to him." Jax could see Bobby and Clay lingering at the end of the hall. He clapped his hand on Happy's back. "Let me go talk to the club, Tig's here. You stay with Rory till we go, now cowboy shit, got it?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah."

Leaving Happy alone Jax walked to the others to plan their strategy for the meet that evening. As soon as he was out of view Happy turned and stepped back into Rory's room to find she'd woken up and was sobbing.

"It was Putlova." She cried into the mattress.

"I know. He's got Emma, Ror."

"What?" She stopped crying and willed herself to get up as if she could search for her little girl. No matter how hard she tried Rory could hardly move. "No. He said he wouldn't hurt her, Happy. Why did he take her?" She gripped the bedrail and began to pull herself up but Happy moved to her side and stopped her. "This is my fault." When she looked at him Rory couldn't hold it in anymore and began to wail. "It hurts, Hap."

Rushing, he hit the call button repeatedly and tried to soothe her. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. We'll get her back, I promise. This my fault and I'll fix it."

"It's my fault." She choked out.

"Piney got a call. She's okay right now. We're meeting tonight to get her. He just wanted to scare us. Emma is just fine."

Rory nodded but wouldn't believe it until she held their daughter. "It's bad isn't it?"

"Yeah." He said low. "You got hundreds of stitches. He," Happy hesitated, "He cut SAMCRO into your back."

Each cry hurt her more than last. She couldn't control the movements that wracked her body with every sob. "He said," she coughed, "That if I thought I was tough he'd patch me himself."

It didn't make complete sense yet but a picture was coming together this was most certainly delayed revenge. "Shhhh," he stroked her hair as a nurse and Tara hurried into the room.

"We're going to sedate you, Rory." Tara said locking her eyes on Rory's. "You need to rest and relax. I'm giving you something to help you sleep okay?"

"Please." Rory begged. "Knock me out."


	18. Chapter 18

Happy was chewing on his cuticle as he watched Rory sleep. He'd never seen her so undone, so out of control, be it unsettled something inside him. Even though she said Putlova had promised not to hurt Emma there was no reason to believe him. He had come after them for revenge, hurting their kid fit the bill after what transpired between the two Putlovas.

"Hi." Tara spoke softly as she entered the room. "I'm going to change her bandages."

"Okay." Happy nodded and turned away from Rory. "the prospect?"

Tara set to work, her eyes focused on Rory's back. "I'm surprised he's still alive at all, honestly. Bullets missed the majors but he's still critical. I'm not sure he'll actually make it but for now he's still breathing."

"That's good." Happy couldn't help but glance over his shoulder, he shirked back in response to the mess of swollen, red flesh and stitches he saw. "Jesus Christ."

"I know." She gave him a short nod. "It looks really bad."

"It's huge." Just as Tara described the letters were nearly eight inches, SAM on her upper back with CRO beneath. "When she wakes up will she freak out like that again?"

"I'm not sure."

"Someone's coming to sit with her, we got some shit to handle tonight."

"I'm sure you do. Jax told me someone would be here on the floor in case one of us needs anything."

"Good." Happy could take some comfort in knowing Jax was handling everything and looking out for his family even when he couldn't get his head right. Looking up at the sound of the door Happy stood and greeted Johnny. He was relived to see him and treated with more respect than he ever had.

"Jesus Christ." Johnny watched as Tara finished taping the bandage. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be okay." Tara assured him. "She just needs to heal."

"Emma?" He asked as Tara excused herself. "Where's Em?"

Happy covered his face. "The guy who did this has her. There's an exchange in a few hours. She'll be okay." She had to be. There was no other way to think for Happy.

"Do the cops know?" He asked, his head spinning, looking at Happy for more details. "How are you here? You need to go find her."

"Hey." Happy growled giving Johnny a hard shove. "I know what I'm doing. We have a meet set tonight, we'll get her back. Don't question me about my baby girl again."

Johnny clenched his jaw in an effort to not pop off and nodded. "I'll stay with Rory while you're on business."

"Yeah. I don't want her to be alone."

\--

Cautious and quiet, Happy, Jax, Clay, Opie, and most of the others arrived at the location Piney had given them. Clay had a long conversation with Putlova Senior and while he swore he had no knowledge of the plan or even contact with his son in over a year, he promised to do what he could.

"I want everyone," Clays hand motioned between them, "Coming out of this alive. Us and Emma, that Putlova piece of shit is Happy's, anyone else is yours to take."

Nodding, they all agreed, and began toward the same tiny door that lead them to Happy. When they entered Putlova was bouncing Emma around in his arms. She looked dirty and exhausted but by all they could see she was unharmed. Happy was already boiling seeing his little girl in that monster's arms.

"Dada!" The child shouted by her smile turned into a deep frown when Happy didn't come to her.

Happy smiled sadly, "Hey baby," he said in hopes of keeping her from crying. "You're okay."

"Does she still have a mother?" Putlova asked. "I was surprised to see her bleed that much. Very unexpected." As Happy inched forward, only stopped by Tig's firm grasp, Putlova shook his head. "She wanted to be like you, I just gave her a patch she can't take off."

"What do you want?" Clay snapped. "We're here for that baby, so tell us what we need to do to get her back."

"Guns and cash." He said quickly. "You meet me and my men with one hundred thousand dollars in cash and my old man's first gun order or I'll slit his little brat's throat."

Happy yanked himself from Tig and lunged but Putlova was expecting it. The moment he saw Happy move he raised his knife to the child.

"Alright." Happy froze inches from Putlova with his hands up.

"Where?" Jax asked, hoping to move it along. "When?"

"Tonight. Eleven o'clock." He pointed to one of the men behind him. "I'll have one of my guys drop her off after I call him and tell him you didn't kill me."

"Where do we meet you?" Clay was skeptical.

"I'll call ahead with that information. I also want your IRA contact. I need out, I think all know that. They can get me out of the country, I need you to set that up."

"Done." Chibs answered knowing he could finagle something with the Irish.

"We don't have that money." Bobby mumbled to Jax who nodded.

"Let him see her." Jax instructed. "Then we have a deal."

Putlova held Emma out to Happy, both father and daughter looked simply overjoyed. "I'll bring you home baby." He spoke into her dark hair. "I love you, Ems."

The little girl held onto his ears and smiled at him. If there wasn't three guns pointed at him Happy would have run with her but he knew how that would end. The sound of two guns cocking and Putlova's snapping fingers signaled Happy to give her up again.

"If you hurt her," he said as he slowly handed Emma back. She instantly began to wail and reach for her father. "I'll rip your heart out."


	19. Chapter 19

Rory's eyelids fluttered as she slowly regained consciousness. The pain was the first thing to register in her mind then the worry over Emma took hold of her. Her eyes popped open to see Johnny sitting in the chair, his eyes closed as he whispered to himself. She knew he was praying, she used to do the same but when couldn't remember when she stopped.

"Hey." She whispered. "Sorry to interrupt."

He beamed, happy to see her awake. "Don't apologize. How are you, sweetie?"

"Did they get Emma?"

"That's where they are now I think; I haven't heard anything yet, though." Reaching over he laid his hand over hers. "She's going to be okay."

"I want to go home, Johnny."

"What?" The chair made an awful screeching sound as he moved closer. "Rory, you are home. You fought for this shit, for your family."

"I don't want it anymore. I can't do this to her or myself. He can see her, that's fine, but she's not staying in Charming."

"Let's just get her home and you healed." Combing through her hair with his fingers Johnny just wanted her to relax. She was far too emotional to think about taking Emma from Happy. It would be a battle that was for sure.

\--

"Where are we going to get a hundred grand?" Tig asked as they sat in chapel. "What do we have in the safe?"

Bobby had just finished his calculations. "With Putlova's cash just under fifty but that's payment for the guns we have to give to his asshole kid now."

"Reach out to Putlova," Clay said to Jax. "I don't care what deal you have to make just smooth it over, VP."

"I'm going to be straight," Jax said as he stood. "Tell him about the baby and everything. He'll help us if we tell him."

All eyes were on Happy now. That would be his call ultimately considering it was his family. "Yeah, tell him."

"Chibs, get on with the Irish. Make sure they know the score, this prick doesn't get away."

"Aye, I'm on it."

That left Clay, Opie, Happy, Bobby, Tig and Piney to look for ways to pull that money together in a matter of hours. "We got markers out?" Their President asked.

"Yeah," Bobby skimmed the books. "I'll take Ope and we can start collecting on those debts."

"Make it happen."

"Prez," Happy pointed to the door.

"Go ahead, just stay reachable Hap."

\--

Happy lingered outside the hospital unsure if he could face Rory without their daughter. It was clear she blamed herself and he couldn't add to that weight by not having Emma there. He flicked his toothpick to the ground and headed back to his bike on his way home.

When he walked in, his heart dropped again, just seeing the disarray made him ill. The bedroom smelled of iron and rust, the blood had dried on the wall and crust on the sheets. Feeling the bubbling rage again, partially from his meeting at the docks and now with the current reminder of Rory's suffering, Happy lost control. He turned, pulling the bureau down and sending Rory's toiletries and framed photos crashing to the floor. The drawers splintered and clothes spilled out as he tore around the room.

With a roar, he ripped the mirror from the wall, the glass shattered at his feet as he began to pant and sweat going about destroying their bedroom completely. Examining the debris and damage Happy sank to the floor with his head in his hands feeling numerous indescribable emotions. In a moment of rage and sorrow, he grumbled and shook his head. "I wish I never fucking met her."


	20. Chapter 20

“Sorry,” Happy apologized to Clay but no one else.

When Happy came back into the clubhouse, knuckles bruised and bloodied, all eyes were on him. He was late, surprisingly, and entered chapel with an even darker scowl than when he had left the hospital. Clay nodded somberly and turned his attention back to Jax who had been speaking when Happy opened the door. The afternoon had gone well for those tasked with making as much money as they possibly could. 

“Putlova is on board. He’s pissed that little dipshit did this. He gave us seventy-five grand and agreed to let us use his guns. There’s no way this guy is coming out of this exchange alive and he knows that. It’s his kid but he knows this is business.”

Everyone at the table nodded along as Jax spoke. They all felt the weight of Putlova’s situation and although they sympathized, it changed nothing about how it would all end.

“Cameron said Jimmy O is stateside but not in California.” Chibs leaned back in his chair and repositioned his sunglasses to keep his hair from his eyes. “I’m not sure he’ll be there but Cam said he could dress the part. Promise him the moon and fucking stars, that’s were Happy gets to come in.”

“Perfect.” Clay said with a menacing smile.

“You gotta hold him,” Happy said. “He’ll make the call and get them to drop off Emma but I gotta see her first.”

“Juice and Kozik were going to pick her up in Rory’s car.” Jax explained but Happy wasn’t satisfied.

“I want to get her.”

“You can get her.” Clay tried to diffuse the situation quickly. “But Putlova has to be handled tonight.”

\--

Bobby received the call with the location and in no time, the club was loaded up and headed on their way. They had strict instructions and directions, ones they all planned on following. The meet was far north, not even two miles from the mill that always provided plenty of dealers safe haven to sell.

“You here, Hap?” Jax asked as they strolled down the path, away from their bikes, toward the now abandoned junk yard.

“Yeah, I’m here.”

Putlova and two men met the club on the left side of a burned out Ford. He was smug, sure he’d covered all his blind spots and it showed.

“Where’s your first female member?” He laughed and shook his head. “Still recovering? It’ll be a member she’ll never forget.” Happy was frighteningly nonreactive to Putlova’s comments so he moved toward the business discussion. “You bring the Irishman?”

“We did,” Clay said coldly, “Your guns and your cash too.” Connor stepped from his car, behind the Russians, with two incredibly heavy duffle bags. “Your old man’s first order was small.” Clay pointed off toward the bag. “You shot up our meet, didn’t you, you killed your own men?”

“They weren’t my men.” He sneered. “Give me the bags.”

Connor moved closer and dropped them at Putlova’s feet. “I can make whatever arrangements you like. I have a safe house further north while you wait.”

“And these assholes?”

“They’re done.” Connor chuckled. “They just want the little girl.”

“Let’s go, then. Once I’m at the safe house, I’ll call for the brat to be dropped off.”

“Call now.” Happy said the words were barely above a growl. “Get in the car and call now.”

Putlova, cocky and overjoyed he got exactly what he wanted, nodded in agreement. He underestimated the depth of the relationship between the Sons and the Irish. “I’ll check the cash and guns first.”

When Happy opened his mouth to object, Clay silenced him with a look. “Fine.”

“I don’t want the safe house either,” he said as Connor loaded the bags again. “How many do you have?”

Connor looked at Clay anxiously. “Two.”

“I don’t want to the North one, I don’t trust it.”

“Aye, we’ll go east.”

Before Putlova shut the car door, he smiled at Happy. “She’s at the DHS facility in Stockton, been there for a while. Better hurry.”

\--

If it wasn't for Deputy Cane, DHS would have given Happy the hardest time imaginable. He was eternally grateful to see the man explain the situation, kidnapping not neglect, to bypass the usual red tape. Their in house pediatrician was checking her out; no hospital was needed as she looked and was acting perfectly fine, the doctor and the state were just to be through.

"See man, she's great."

The doctor opened the door and Jax smiled as Emma trotted into the hall and immediately made a beeline for her father. Stumbling, Happy hurriedly grabbed her up before she could actually fall. He hated it, he never wanted a reunion with her he wanted her with him always. This was the second time he meet his daughter like this and she was barely a year and a half. Clutching her, Happy kissed her cheeks and nose, inciting a giggle from the child that eased most of his fears.

"Let me look at you, Ems." He said as he checked her face and arms for obvious injury before simply taking in her joyful smile. "She's okay?" Happy asked the doctor as he approached them.

"She was scared but fine." He assured them. "Before you take her you'll have to sign some forms."

"Yeah, okay." As Emma buried her face in Happy's neck, he rubbed his hand up and down her back and actually felt the urge to cry. "This isn't happening again." He promised her quietly.

"Hap," Jax whispered through the halls. "This shit tonight is going to be bloody."

"Yeah." He nodded as they approached the desk. "I know."

Shooting the woman a charming smile, Jax waited with very little patience for Happy to sign all the forms. He worked to keep little Emma occupied but she began to whine and wriggle in her father's arms.

“Who can take her?”

“Johnny.” Happy said quickly as they finally made their way from the building. Part of him didn’t want to run to the ambush to kill Putlova Junior, he wanted to stay with Emma but he didn’t really have a choice.

“Good. Connor is going to call us when the arrangements are made, we’ll meet him and Putlova at the hangar. Fucking Irish and their own goddamn plane hangar, never thought I’d be thankful for that.”

“Few hours?” Happy asked as he clipped Emma, already sleeping, into the car seat in Rory’s car.

“Yeah, take her home, get her settled and changed. I’ll hit you up.”

“Thanks, Jax.” Happy said, hugging his VP. “Really, thank you.”


	21. Chapter 21

Happy nestled Emma in his arms and brought her up to Rory's room. He peeked in to see her, surprisingly sitting up although still on her side, while in a rather emotional conversation with Johnny. Stepping in he gathered their attention easily.

"Oh my baby." Rory was already in tears but when she saw Emma she began to cry full force. "Is she okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah. She's just exhausted and filthy."

Carefully Rory combed Emma's hair with her fingertips. "Thank you," she looked up at Happy adoringly," For bringing our daughter home."

"Of course." Johnny had already excused himself from the reunion so Happy took his empty seat. "Putlova's dying, tonight, I promise."

Happy and Rory we're both holding onto such dark thoughts as they gazed at each other with eyes full of love. All she wanted to do was grab their daughter and run while Happy was thinking of ways he could push her as far away as possible.

"Okay. We'll be safe then, right?" She cradled her sleeping child in her arms while swallowing down the pain from her back.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Rory."

"Hap, I'm thinking Charming isn't the best place for her."

"I know." He kissed her deeply then placed a quick peck on Emma's cheek before saying his quick goodbyes. Stepping outside the room, he shook Johnny's hand. "You keep your eyes on them, got me?"

"Always, man." That was what Happy hoped, it was what he was counting on actually.

\--

They piled into the black panel van, fewer men than they would have liked, and rolled out off the lot with a dangerous energy pulsing around them. No one was more excited than Happy, his hand trembled at the thought of crunching Putlova's bones and making him bleed.

"Connor said they're five minutes out." Chibs announced from the passenger seat as they turned off the highway. "He's having that little fucker wait in the car for the plane."

"Yeah, one that ain't gonna show." Happy said darkly.

The van crept into the hangar, the club quietly snuck out and surrounded the town car with blacked out windows. Happy smiled as he swung open the door to see Putlova Junior's petrified face. Wrapping his fingers around his collar Happy dragged the Russian out and tossed him onto the cement floor.

"Hey Vik." Reaching behind him, Happy smiled as the cold metal of the tire iron hit his hand; Jax had a matching sinister grin as he handed the weapon to his brother. "You fucked with the wrong man." He growled, dropping to his knees on the floor beside Viktor.

"I didn't hurt the baby." He sputtered. "This wasn't the deal."

"You know what wasn't part of the deal? You taking my kid and slicing open my old lady." Happy shoved Viktor onto his stomach and slammed the tire iron against his back to keep him from struggling. "I want you to know what you did to her, how much it hurt her."

With his heavy boot jammed against Putlova's testicles Happy unsheathed his knife and cut off the man's shirt and jacket. The other club members, Jax, Clay, Tig and Chibs, watched with horror as Happy cut into Putlova's back. There was no pattern; he just tore the man's flesh apart with a sick pleasure. The guys looked away and Tig's eyes fell on a sack of rock salt in the far corner of the hangar. He grinned, jogging over and kicking it down to cover the floor in salt.

"Hap," he pointed to the crystals.

Happy dropped his knife and picked Putlova up by his neck, dropping him on his back onto salt. The man howled, writhing in pain as he rolled along the floor in a desperate attempt to get away from the horrid burning sensation. Taking in the sounds Happy watched with pleasure but knew he had to end it. With less enthusiasm than anyone expected, even Happy himself, he lifted the tire iron high into the air and smiled before swinging it down with all his strength into Putlova's head. He repeated the action twice more, less blood spurting from Putlova with every blow, before Clay stopped him.

"You're good." He said darkly. "He's dead."


	22. Chapter 22

Lifting her hips, Happy tried to be gentle and patient as he entered Rory from behind but he could see her grimace with each thrust. It wasn't her usual mix of pleasure of pain but simply pain as they made love for the first time since the attack. It was too soon but she was desperate for something, to feel something more than the loneliness and pain she was growing far too used to. She spent three days in the hospital and the day she was discharged, Half-Sack died, it was a crushing blow and she spent the two days since in a deep depression.

Happy finished, at her insistence, and without a word walked into the bathroom. "I'm sorry." She called out to him.

"This ain't your fault." He finally answered as he came back into the bedroom. "Emma, Sack, none of it is on you."

"Feels like it is." She'd never taken her t-shirt off, embarrassed and disgusted by her back but when he left she sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He began to redress and Rory took the plunge, "Hap, we need to talk."

"When you were in the hospital," he started without looking at her. "I kept thinking I wish I never fucking met you."

Rory drew her head back and nodded. "Then Emma wouldn't be here."

"And she wouldn't have been fucking kidnapped, in some crazy fucking car accident, you wouldn't have gotten stabbed or had your back cut up. The prospect would still be alive if I didn't have him here, your asshole ex would still be alive. This is a fucking mess and the only way I know you'll be safe is if you take our kid and fucking go."

"Hap," it was her exact thought as well but it hurt coming from him. "I want to be with you."

"This ain't going to work." He turned but kept his eyes on anything other than her heartbroken face. She was prepared to leave him but the plan sounded insane coming from him. She wanted to be there, she loved him too much to leave. "I'll give you cash, set you up somewhere and I'll visit Emma when I can."

"What?" Her voice cracked and Rory actually began to cry. "Hap, you know I thought this was a good plan too but it's not. I need to be here, we need to be with you. Me and Em need you."

"I can't be with anyone." He shrugged, a rush of emotion hitting him. "Donna is dead because of the club, Abel got kidnapped, Tara too, Sack is dead. The longer you're around the better chance you have of dying bloody. You need to leave."

"I don't want to go."

"There's cash on the table downstairs. I'll stay at the clubhouse while you pack. Any help you need, I'll send Miles or someone."

"Happy I am not leaving."

"Go!" He shouted, his finger pointing toward the door. "I don't want you here."


End file.
